


Love is Annoying

by orphan_account



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Enchanted (2007)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

"I'VE BEEN DREAMING OF A TRUE LOVE'S KISS-" A song was mumbled only partially by the running water.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the maniac belting out a song in the shower.

_This has been going on every morning for a year. Ever since Robert moved to a bigger flat with his girlfriend this bozo has been singing at stupid O'Clock every god damn morning because when I moved in, I needed a roommate. Who else but Giselle's ex; Prince Edward of Andalasia to move in with me? ___

__Giselle I could put up with because she at least tries to adapt to every day life but this guy...He just woos people with his natural charm and gets stuff for free so he can keep dressing like an ass clown._ _

__"TRUE LOVE IS THE ONLY THING YOU-"_ _

__"I SAID SHUT UP! SOME PEOPLE HAVE WORK IN THE MORNING!"_ _

___The idiot even brought a group of animals that he swore could speak to help clean the house. I couldn't believe it when I woke up one morning to get to my job and there was a group of woodland creatures chirping away as they washed the dishes. I freaked and skipped out on breakfast. I was starving by the time lunch rolled around._ _ _

__"LOVE IS STRAN-" He warbled and his voice echoed on the bathroom walls._ _

__"DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE! I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS!"_ _

___Every morning he woke up and sang in the shower but I would never get used to it because whenever I brought a guy over for the night his singing would wake them up and they would think I was a complete freak. Needless to say that after the first couple of times I learnt to stop bringing them over. So my dating life fizzled out very quickly._ _ _

__"SOMEWHERE-"_ _

__"DON'T YOU DARE RUIN THAT TIMELESS CLASSIC!" shouted Bob, the guy who lives across the hall._ _

__"SORRY BOB." I screamed back feeling my voice start to waver._ _

___Bob once came over. Not as my date. He was happily married to the stage and his husband. If Edward even tried to sing a song that was from a Broadway show or a 'classic made by the gods so don't you dare touch them you frilly freak of nature', Bob would shout in protest. I honestly believe that he wakes up early to prevent this 'travesty'._ _ _

__"THERE'S A MAID WHO WAS MADE-"_ _

__I sighed before shouting back at him, "TO FINISH YOUR DUET!"_ _

___Even with all his stupid singing and other annoying quirks I said yes when he asked me to marry him. After all he is my true love._ _ _


End file.
